FRAMED: Story Of Corruption Murder In South Park
by Natalie Mathias
Summary: Cartman, Stan, Kyle and Kenny are framed for murder. They are innocent. Kyle's mind gets slowly warped and he starts to believe he committed the murder all by himself. The boys are slowly dragged into a deep web of conspiracy and lies...
1. Normality?

FRAMED: A STORY OF CORRUPTION AND MURDER IN SOUTH PARK

**FRAMED: A STORY OF CORRUPTION AND MURDER IN SOUTH PARK**

**Cartman, Stan, Kyle and Kenny are arrested for murder. They know nothing about it. It is all a suspicious plan of one of the town's favourite citizens, in order to claim back insurance money. Kyle's mind gets slowly warped, due to being inside a jail cell for such a long period of time, and he starts to believe he committed murder all by himself. The others try to convince him that his mind is playing tricks on him, that he is completely innocent, and should not tell Officer Barbrady what he thinks he did. Kyle confesses to the murder shortly afterwards, though, and drags the boys into what appears to be a deep web of conspiracy and lies...**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park does not belong to me, the show belongs to creators Matt Stone and Trey Parker. I really wish it did belong to me, though!**

**BE WARNED, THIS STORY CONTAINS FOUL LANGUAGE AND IS RATED AS SUCH, SO IF YOU LIKE SOUTH PARK EXPECT THE LANGUAGE NORMALLY SHOWN ON TV! **

Chapter One: NORMALITY?

Four boys were waiting by the bus stop, waiting for the school bus to pick them up and drag them to their doom: a science test. These four boys were Eric Cartman, a fat kid who liked to make fun of his friends, Stan Marsh, the kid who isn't really interesting but I had to say something to fill this section, Kyle Brovlovski, a sensible young man who put up with Eric's bullying, and Kenny McCormick, who was picked on by his friends for being poor.

"I can't be assed to take this test, you guys," Cartman said lazily.

"Didn't study, huh, fat ass?" Stan and Kyle muttered simultaneously.

"Hey, don't call me fat, you fucking lame ass jew, Kyle," Cartman yelled, anger suddenly brought on by the fact that his best friends hated him. "And you, Stan... you are a goddam jew as well! And Kenny, you're a jew!"

Kenny looked at Cartman quizically. He hadn't said anything.

"Oh, so fat fuck didn't want to take the test," Stan teased. "Shame. Guess we get more space in the room now the fat ass won't be there." He shot a look at Kyle, and winked.

"Yeah, the room is 10 times bigger when Cartman's not there," Kyle added, joining in the teasing. Kenny just laughed.

Cartman's face went red, and then went redder and redder until it had turned a shade of shocking pink.

"You guys, seriously, I fucking hate you! I'll fucking kill you guys!" Cartman exploded, screaming insults so loudly that the cows in the nearby field stopped to listen.

Stan and Kyle pretended not to notice, and Kenny doubled over laughing. He laughed so much that he collapsed to the floor. Cartman, in anger, kicked him onto the road where seconds later he was flattened by a truck.

"Oh my god, you killed Kenny!" Kyle screamed. "You bastard!"

Cartman took one look at his 'friends' and then announced,"Screw you guys, I'm going home!"

He walked off, anger pulsating in his face.

"Well, that got rid of fat ass," Stan told Kyle, laughing.

"I heard that," Cartman's voice said, echoing in the distance.

"What shall we do now?" Kyle asked.

"I dunno," Stan asked.

"Have sex with cows," Kenny, who had somehow come back from the dead, (as he does every other episode) mumbled. Stan and Kyle could hardly hear him.

Kyle's face screwed up with disgust. "Eww! no way are we doing that! You're sick, Kenny, you're sick!"

"All right, children, today we are going to try a few new math problems. Does anyone want to give the problem on the board a shot?"

Mrs Garrison took one look at his class, whom he thought were all complete retards, and shook his head. "My god. Anyone?"

Cartman's hand shot up.

"Yes, Eric?"

"Is the answer 'fuck Stan, Kyle, and Kenny, fuck them to hell?'" Cartman asked in a sweet, innocent voice.

Mrs Garrison's mouth dropped open. "No, Eric, it certainly is not! Now get out of the room this instant and go see the school counsillor!"

Cartman picked up his books, turned to Stan and Kyle and said: "I got out of class, I got out of class, I got out of class and you have to stay! Haha, haha!"

Mrs Garrison looked as Cartman walked out of the room, and said to the class, "Wow, that kid really is a complete and utter retard."

Stan, Kyle and Kenny just couldn't hide their smiles.


	2. Arrest

FRAMED: A STORY OF CORRUPTION AND MURDER IN SOUTH PARK

**FRAMED: A STORY OF CORRUPTION AND MURDER IN SOUTH PARK**

**Cartman, Stan, Kyle and Kenny are arrested for murder. They know nothing about it. It is all a suspicious plan of one of the town's favourite citizens, in order to claim back insurance money. Kyle's mind gets slowly warped, due to being inside a jail cell for such a long period of time, and he starts to believe he committed murder all by himself. The others try to convince him that his mind is playing tricks on him, that he is completely innocent, and should not tell Officer Barbrady what he thinks he did. Kyle confesses to the murder shortly afterwards, though, and drags the boys into what appears to be a deep web of conspiracy and lies...**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park does not belong to me, the show belongs to creators Matt Stone and Trey Parker. I really wish it did belong to me, though!**

**BE WARNED, THIS STORY CONTAINS FOUL LANGUAGE AND IS RATED AS SUCH, SO IF YOU LIKE SOUTH PARK EXPECT THE LANGUAGE NORMALLY SHOWN ON TV! **

Chapter Two: ARREST

Cartman was at home, watching television (The Terence and Phillip Show) when the doorbell rang. Cartman, annoyed that he might have to move off the sofa to answer it, scowled.

"Mom, answer the doorbell!"

Cartman's mother Leanne popped her head round the door. "But hon, I'm busy cooking dinner!"

"But...Mom! I don't wanna answer it!" Cartman screeched, pretending to cry so that he would get his own way.

"Ok, hon, I'm coming," his mum said, walking towards the door. Cartman frowned. "I can't see the tv," he complained.

When his mother came back, having answered the door, Cartman was not at all surprised to find out that his friends were with her.

"Go play with your little friends, hon," his mother told him.

"but MOM! I don't want to play with my little friends," Cartman whined. "They're assholes!"

"So are you," Stan said.

"MOM! I told you they're idiots. One's an asshole, one's a jew, and one can't talk properly! What is he, retarded?" Cartman complained. He was definetly determined not to go out: after all, his favourite episode of Terence And Phillip was on after the current one.

"GO PLAY WITH YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS!" Leanne Cartman yelled, shocking Cartman into submission. He went with them, muttering things like 'I'll kill the bitch' under his breath.

"Cartman, no way would you kill your mother so stop saying it," Kyle said. "You're already an asshole: you don't need to be a lying asshole as well." Kyle smirked when he said this. He just loved winding Cartman up, it got him so hot!

A car pulled up, and Cartman momnetarily forgot about his desire to kill his mom. The window wound down and the boys were peering into the eyes of the school chef.

"Why, hello children," Chef said.

"Hey chef," the boys muttered.

"What's up? You sound down," Chef said. He got out of his car and shut the door.

"We are, Chef," Stan said. "We're down about Cartman being such a fat ass and a lying asshole, and I think we want to kill him. Right, Kyle?"

Kyle nodded. He knew exactly where this was going.

Kenny said nothing. He knew was was going to happen. He knew that if you wanted to live while you were Eric Cartman's friend, you didn't insult him. He knew that Stan and Kyle were headed to their doom. He zipped up his parka a bit more and walked a few steps away, eyeing the scene from a safe distance.

Cartman said nothing.

"Ok, well have fun children," Chef told them kindly, and got in his car and drove away.

"You guys are the absolute Jew kings of the world!" Cartman hissed at them. "I hope you all die and go to concentration camps! Especially YOU, Kyle! Since you are a real Jew an all!"

Cartman's anger seemed to be rapidly accelerating with every passing second. Kyle couldn't speak. For once in his life, he was speechless. He had no idea how to respond to Cartman's comment.

Luckily, Stan did it for him.

"Just cause you're jealous."

Cartman laughed. "Jealous? Of what? Of being a goddman hippy asshole, and a Jew? you wish, Stan. you wish."

"That's it. I've had enough." Kyle's voice broke into the conversation. "Cartman, you treat me like crap all the time, tell me I'm not better than you, make fun of me because I'm a jew.. well, I've had enough. I'm not going to be your friend anymore. And Stan, if you had enough sense, you'd follow me." He turned to Kenny. "You too. Come on guys."

He ran off, sniffing.

Cartman laughed. "Oh man! He really is pissed, eh? Well he'll soon find out that nobody wants to know him because he sucks, and he'll come straight back! Filthy Jew!"

Stan said nothing. Speechlessness had taken over him, too.

--

The south Park police department rarely gets any action. The citizens of South Park are normally good, law-abiding citizens. This Friday night, however, was different. Officer Barbrady was sitting in his swivel chair, watching a comedy film that had been repeated dozens of times on the television, when he got a phone call.

"Barbrady, Officer 908642, speaking," he said. The speaker said something, and he gasped. "What, a murder? in south park? Oh, finally, some action! Oh yes, yes, yes!"

The other end of the phone went quiet.

Barbrady pulled himself together and spoke into the reciever. "Oh, no, sorry sir, I didn't mean it that way. So, you say the murderers are four boys, about aged 10? One has a orange parka?"

The speaker sighed. "Yes."

Barbrady smiled. "Well, I think you will be very pleased with me - I know who the muderers are and I shall go and arrest them right now."

He hung up, happier than he'd been in quite a while.

--

At precisely 9:02pm, Stan Marsh, Kyle Brovlovski, Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick were arrested for murder. They were taken to the local police station and questioned by Officer Barbrady, who beat them with a stick every time they refused to answer what he asked them...

--

"All one, in a cold jail cell, on the day I was supposed to ask Bebe out," Kyle muttered to no one in particular, tapping his fingers on the cold dark metal. "I can't believe this is happening. I'm innocent, I tell you, I'm innocent!"

Officer Barbrady, who was drinking a cup of coffee and reading the evening paper, took one look at him and decided what he was doing was more interesting.

"Calm down, Kyle," Stan said. "We need to figure out why we were framed."

"Frawmed? What's that, a new tv show?" Cartman asked, from the top bunk of the mangy bed.

"No, fat ass. It means that somebody has set us up, thrown us in here for some reason, and we don't know why," Stan informed Cartman, who still had a blank look on his face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, asshole," Cartman said.

"Somebody wants us dead, or worse. They want us to rot in jail," Kyle said, and finally Cartman understood. The four of them stood at the window, looking at the pond and wishing they could be there right now, instead of inside a jail cell with no idea why they were there.


	3. Flashback

FRAMED: A STORY OF CORRUPTION AND MURDER IN SOUTH PARK

**FRAMED: A STORY OF CORRUPTION AND MURDER IN SOUTH PARK**

**Cartman, Stan, Kyle and Kenny are arrested for murder. They know nothing about it. It is all a suspicious plan of one of the town's favourite citizens, in order to claim back insurance money. Kyle's mind gets slowly warped, due to being inside a jail cell for such a long period of time, and he starts to believe he committed murder all by himself. The others try to convince him that his mind is playing tricks on him, that he is completely innocent, and should not tell Officer Barbrady what he thinks he did. Kyle confesses to the murder shortly afterwards, though, and drags the boys into what appears to be a deep web of conspiracy and lies...**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park does not belong to me, the show belongs to creators Matt Stone and Trey Parker. I really wish it did belong to me, though!**

**BE WARNED, THIS STORY CONTAINS FOUL LANGUAGE AND IS RATED AS SUCH, SO IF YOU LIKE SOUTH PARK EXPECT THE LANGUAGE NORMALLY SHOWN ON TV! **

Chapter Three: FLASHBACKS...

On a cold September morning, two weeks after he had first been arrested, Stan Marsh was lying on his dirty prison bed thinking about what had happened. His black hair was shaggy and greasy.. he hadn't washed it for twelve days, after all. His eyes were black and lifeless. He didn't understand why everyone thought that they had killed the man. It didn't make sense. They were kids. They didn't know how to kill someone.

The man had been found beside Stark's pond, his hands and feet cut off quite savagely. The flesh surrounding the bones had been... nibbled on. The bones had also been scraped. His name was Mr Slave.

After the body had been found, the death was covered up so the media did not get word of it. Officer Barbrady had been investigating the case for two days, without any leads, when Harold Snicks rang. Harold Snicks was a private investigator, the top private investigator in the world. He had solved numerous cases that had been kept open for years on a shred of hope.

Ok... flashback... 

Harold Snicks and Officer Barbrady arrived at Eric Cartman's house at 9:01pm. They knocked on the door and looked at each other. Since Officer Barbrady had never arrested anyone in South Park for murder, and Harold Snicks had never arrested children before, both were very excited. They kept looking at each other and smiling, like they were in love even though they weren't.

The door opened and Leanne Cartman's smiling face appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, hello, Officer Barbrady can I help you at all?" she said happily, her smile growing for she knew that the police were not here to arrest her for posession of drugs (mainly because if they were, they would've done it already) because she had a new boyfriend and he took drugs, and he'd left them in the drawer last night.

"Well, yes actually I would like a glass of chocolate milk," Barbrady said, naive as usual.

Harold Snicks kicked him.

"OW!" Barbrady moaned and shot a dark look at Snicks. "I mean, we are here to - "

Snicks put his hand to Barbrady's mouth. "Let me handle this. Not to offend you but I am more experienced at this kind of thing." Leanne Cartman's smile vanished. "Hello Mrs...?"

"Cartman," Leanne whispered.

"Mrs... Cartman," Snicks continued. "My name is Harold Snicks, P.I, from New York. There has been a murder in south park recently, and I was assigned to the case. I travelled to South Park to speak with the police force -" he shot a disgusted look at Barbrady -"and I discovered who murdered the man. It was..."

Leanne Cartman began to cry, tears dripping down her face. "No... poopikins..."

"... Eric Cartman," Snicks finished. He smiled at Leanne, trying to calm her down. "Of course, we don't believe Eric committed the murder all by himself. We think he was a mere accomplice in the murder, and that Kenny McCormick and Stan Marsh were the ones who killed the man. We also believe that another of Eric's friends, a Mr Kyle Broflovski, was involved as well."

Leanne burst into tears at this. She sniffed, readied herself and sighed. "Eric," she called. "There are two people at the door who want to talk to you. I think you better come, honey, it's important And bring your friends."

"Not now, Mom!" Cartman called from the living room. "We're watching TV!"

"ERIC RIGHT NOW!" yelled Leanne.

"Stupid bitch," Cartman muttered. "Come on you guys, guess we better go." They joined Leanne at the door and their mouths flew open at P.I Snicks next words..

Present day... in prison...

Stan Marsh missed his friends. Two days after they are all arrested, they were moved into seperate cells. A 'security issue,' Officer Barbrady had told them. He didn't know which of them had commited the murder, so they were moved to make sure that one of them didn't kill everyone else!

The slit in the door, where food was pushed through twice daily, opened. Stan frowned. It wasn't breakfast or dinner time. "Marsh, we're questioning you again. We tried doing it seperately but it didn't work, so we are trying to force a confession out of you by questioning you all together."

The door opened. Stan stared into the face of Officer Barbrady sadly, but Barbrady shook his head. "I'm sorry Stan, I can't let you leave. I believe that it is not right to keep children in prison, but Snicks feels differently. And he is superior to me, so no matter how much I want to I can't let you go."

Stan's face fell. He was suddenly staring at the floor.

"Now come on. We may as well get this over with." He walked into Stan's cell and affixed handcuffs to Stan's arm.

He led Stan through the police station, where two elderly pensioners looked on with surprise and hate, towards the interview room and opened the door. Kyle, Kenny and Cartman were already sat at the table, their arms handcuffed to other officers.

Stan joined them. Officer Barbrady stood next to him.

P.I Snicks was sat at the other side of the table, a serious look on his face. It made Stan want to laugh but he didn't because he had suddenly realised that this was his last chance. His last chance at getting back to a normal life.

He stared at the other boys, who were laughing, and tried to convey to them the seriousness of their situation...

NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON! (I promise...)


End file.
